gwaonlinefandomcom-20200216-history
Finishers
GWA MegaStars and their Signature and Finishing Moves: Amp Harrell: Cutting Edge (Ace Crusher/Diamond Cutter/RKO); Dickson Dream (Suplex into DDT; Brainbuster variant); AMPlifier (Fireman's carry into a facebuster); Double Flying Front Kick; Mindbender (wraparound submission similar to Rings of Saturn/arm hook sleeperhold); Sharpshooter. Triple Kicks (Crescent Kick followed by a Roundhouse, without putting his foot down, followed by a running "Mighty Foot"); Guillotine Backbreaker (three-quarter front facelock into inverted neckbreaker position, then falling backbreaker); The 11 (inverted three quarter facelock/Dragon Sleeper setup, then front-flip cutter; also known as Natural Selection/Bow to the Queen). Bobby Freeman: Figure Four Leglock; Backstabber (double arm grab leaping double knee lift to the back); Go To Sleep (fireman's carry drop into a knee lift to the face) Leo Richardson: Case Closed (cobra clutch slam); Tornado DDT The Don: Kiss of Death (leaping variant of the running enzuigiri); Final Offer (Michinoku Driver I); The Big Hit (leg-hook reverse STO); Final Chapter (Omega Driver, aka crossed leg fisherman brainbuster); The Capper (BRAINBUSTAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!, or brainbuster onto top turnbuckle) Alex Watson: Spear; Jackhammer Ryan Denney: Snap-Mare Facbuster; 450 Splash Josh Kirby: Kirby Kick (Superkick); Kirby Krush (Canadian Destroyer); Kirby Kutter (inverted DDT with falling clothesline AKA Nightmare on Helms Street) Michael Shane: Cryin' Shane (heel sweep impact side Russian leg sweep); Market Crash (leg draped jumping Dragon side slam) "The White Dragon" Shane Collins: Dragon Sleeper, Dragon Bomb, Solar Flare (Michinoku Driver II) Lance Willoughby: Half Boston Crab; Northern Lights Suplex; Leaping Cradle Piledriver "Rockstar" Marc Thompson: Showstopper ("The Stroke"); Solo-Plex (fisherman suplex) Aubrey Scott: Tombstone Piledriver JPM: May or May Not (shooting star press) Mike Casterline: One Liner (Fisherman Suplex); Fisherman Buster Robb Riot: Riot Control/Bombshell (Standing or Sitout Powerbomb) Jim "The Boulder" Ferguson: Chokeslam; Powerbomb; Boulderbreaker (seated abdominal stretch) Keston Love: Love Machine (sitout facebuster/X-Factor) TJ: Split-Legged Moonsault; Frankensteiner; Michinoku Driver II "The Golden Boy" Gary Royal: Electric Chair facebuster; full Nelson slam; camel clutch Derek Kein: Kein Konnexion (hanging reverse leg sweep buster); Fisherman's neck breaker; Diving Headbutt; Senton Bomb Gaston Miller: Thrill Ride (reverse leaping neckbreaker, like a backwards "Diamond Cutter") James St. Amant: "The Big O" Otis Gerron: Spear Chico: Tornado DDT; Moonsault The Monster Tim: Chokeslam Rico Turner: Forrest Sanders: "Mr. Peabody": Turtle Deloach: Chris Lemming: Swagbuster (Alabama Slam), Swagdriver (sit out face buster, from seated position on opponent's shoulder), Swaggabomb (gut wrench power bomb), Edge of Reason (razor's edge), Follow the Leader (ssp) Devin Bradford: Spear, Stunner Ryan Sargent: Call to Arms (Death Valley driver) Billy "The Kid" Wessels: Tim Skull: Billy Mac: Robert Matthews: The Matthews Method (double underhook facebuster/Pedigree) DJ Forrest: Ecstasy (corner shiranui); B Side Bomb (fisherman power bomb); Beat Drop (Curtain Call/Sister Abigail) D-Money: Darnell Harris: Sean Patrick Irving: Daniel Wood: Team of SPI/Wood: Power Surge (Plancha/Thesz Press from the top rope on opponent who is getting powerbombed) Chase Smith: Scotty Williamson: Lawrence County Wrecking Crew (Williamson/Smith): Kaga: Chokeslam Jeff Gann: Fight 2 Win (Gann/Kaga): Donta Daniel: Demonta Daniel: Pumphandle Slam Daniel Brothers: Gabe Courageous: Ross Courageous: Courageous Brothers: Casi D: Blockbuster Cyndi Glitter: With a Y Krista Wilde: Whisper in the Wind (running moonsault plancha); Uncharted (curb stomp); Wilde Ryde (Rough Rider) Autum Skies: Gretchen: Front flip cutter (Natural Selection) Scarlett: Red Letter (Northern Lights Suplex) Mikayla: Corner Springboard Bulldog Kay Kiwi: All-Blacks Suplex (Overhead German Suplex) Annie James: Sweet Chin Music Miss Kelly: "Big Momma" Alana Hicks: